A Cat and Rabbits for Hire
King Harold went to a bar and asked for a bounty hunter, but was shocked to find three instead of one. The king payed them to find Shrek in the forest. The next morning, Shrek and the gang suddenly got themselves lost into the forest. Ratchet: Say, didn't we pass that bush several times now? Kiva: Yep. Twilight: Are you sure this is right direction?...or there's something seriously off here... Kiva: That I don't know, honestly. But-- Reia: He lied to us.. Alister: Out of everyone we met so far, why he hold the grudge against us? We didn't do anything against him. Twilight: I wouldn't either. Reia: He's scared of his daughter's future with Shrek. It feels like... Kiva: Like what, master? Reia: ...the Fairy Godmother expects us to make a mistake. Kiva: And that the Fairy Godmother, Carl and Discord talked to King Harold last night. Twilight: Discord?? Why is he here? Kiva: Well, my guess is that someone plans to rule the world. Twilight: But the last time we saw Discord, he was trapped in stone. But he seems...changed once he broke out. Kiva: Yeah. Twilight: And from the way he's acting, he doesn't look too pleased with himself. Ratchet: Any idea why? Kiva: He might've been reformed after the assault. Ratchet: Meaning...he'll help us? Clank: If his selected 'friend' is with Twilight, he'll listen. Kiva: Well, what about Fluttershy? She is the element of kindness. Ratchet: Good thinking, Kiva. Maybe she can talk some sense into him. Reia: All there's left is the small wizard, however. Kiva: You mean Carl. Reia: There's no point for him listen to reason. But, if we're going to stop him, we might need more help than Twilight and Bakumaru. Kiva: Really? Like who? Reia: It's been a long time ago, but I think Yin and Yang might be able to help us. Ratchet: Wait a minute.. What? Kiva: Their Woo-Foo warriors. Ratchet: Umm.. I'm actually more confused. Clank: She means two warriors with special powers of their own. Kiva: Not just powers, they learn martial arts too. Ratchet: You're telling me these warriors are our only hope is stop the wizard? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: How much weird can this day get? Reia: I think that's just the starter, captain. Kiva: Starter? Reia: Meaning we might come across someone you and the captain already knew. I don't know who it was, but we should find the Fairy Godmother's base carefully. Kiva: Puss in Boots... Genis: Huh? Is there something you didn't tell us? Ratchet: Well, before we meet Sonja for the first time, Kiva assists that we should go somewhere new. Kiva: Yeah. Since Ratchet has prepared a new time-travel mod for his spaceship, I thought why not take a look for myself? Terra: Last I heard, the mod kicks them off to the dinosaur era. Ratchet: Yeah, but we made it back safe and sound. Clank: Plus not getting space sickness from Ratchet. *laughs* Kiva: Good grief... Twilight: Are you sure that Yin, Yang and Puss in Boots will listen to us? Kiva: I seriously hope so.. - Kiva and the gang continue to walk through the forest as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes